


【瞳耀】沉醉不醒。001号档案。02

by beiyi



Category: s.c.i.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiyi/pseuds/beiyi
Summary: 主要配角全员由hb衍生参与。正剧破案，支线恋爱。风格注定了没车也得走外链。OOC 属于我，没怎么写过案件，会有BUG，看过不要深究。本章庄森上线。正义、勇敢、智慧以及美好属于他们。





	【瞳耀】沉醉不醒。001号档案。02

［档案编号：001］

 

法证和法医都到达了现场，小小的房间顿时热闹了许多。EU那辆车已经走了，年轻的EU队员也跟着他的队友一起离开，走之前得到了展耀口中说的那位庄sir所赠的话梅糖。

白羽瞳是组长自然不会离开太久，卷了还剩半截的烟按灭之后下楼扔了。在楼梯口碰到了跟沈浩然依依惜别的庄sir。可怜的沈浩然并不知道这位样貌出众的男人是庄森，是了，就是那个忙起案子能在解刨室旁边吃饭的法医。也不能怪沈浩然，庄森狡猾的将白色大褂叠着放在随身的公文包里，只是抿唇笑着伸手将话梅糖递给了沈浩然。沈浩然明显还有点愣神，又听见旁边的师兄同庄森打招呼的时候喊了一声“庄sir”，他就毫无防备的接过了话梅糖。

大概他要知道是庄森给的，也不敢拿。

庄森倒是没想到这个“新丁”不认识自己，意料之外的收下了自己递过去的话梅糖。庄森考虑着要不留下这愣头青的电话，若是阿斌不在也有对象邀出来喝酒。他是老手，要个电话连腹稿都不必打，话就能滑到嘴边呼之欲出，但显然今晚有更重要的事，白羽瞳从楼道的阴影出转出来，将包着烟的纸巾团成一团，慢吞吞走到庄森身边，垃圾桶里扔掉。

“逗小孩儿如果逗完了的话，现场还等着你验呢，庄sir”

白羽瞳冷着脸把“庄sir”两个字咬的很重，看向庄森。庄森并不在意，他和白sir平常相处的就不算太好，这局里看不惯自己德行的人也不少，多白羽瞳一个不多，少白羽瞳一个不少。只要自己和阿耀关系尚可，这位白sir就断不会公然和自己叫板。但他也不是那种干吃饭不干事的蠢货，只好遗憾的同可爱的EU队员沈浩然挥手告别，转身同白羽瞳一起上楼。这种破败的楼道灯光闪烁，庄森披上白大褂的动作有些吃力，伸直的细长胳膊套进袖管，指尖不小心蹭过了白羽瞳的脸，被他侧头躲开了。庄森的指尖无意识在空中蹭了蹭，他又盯着白羽瞳的后脑勺看许久，突然压低声音笑了几下，“白sir的洁癖还没治好么？”

白羽瞳有洁癖这件事不算秘密，整个警局，或者夸张点，包括那些恨他入骨的罪犯们也都知道。洁癖属于心理疾病的一种，有全海港最权威的专家展耀在白sir身边，庄森不觉得还有自己提出任何建议的必要，他只是单纯的调侃又或者只想激怒白羽瞳罢了。 

现场比较狭窄，法证的同事已经采集完成，庄森才提着公事包悠然自得的踏入房间。房间的空气质量比刚才还要恶劣，人体的汗味，有人喝过的浓咖啡，还有只剩下腥气已经干涸皲裂的血迹，这些所有的一切混合在一起，窒息逼仄，让人喘不过气。庄森隔着口罩，轻轻抽动鼻尖儿，试图从这古怪的味道里嗅出什么证据，然后又合上眼睛，眼皮微微颤抖，桌上台灯那狭隘又孤独的光晕了零星半点给他，展耀在一旁看他看的入神。这是庄森去每个现场必须要做的流程，他尊重自己的职业，更尊重每一个尸检对象。

“尸体的手指被钉在键盘上，所以十根手指的指尖都有贯穿的伤口，根据伤口表面收缩情况来看应该是死前所为，具体的时间要回去之后才能检出来。”庄森用镊子小心翼翼的捏起死者的手指，一边观察一边开口，他打开随身携带的录音器，将自己的初步检查结果一一记录。一般法医都有助手，可庄森没有，他最开始也有，但换的太勤了，几乎一两个月就换一次，再后来他就成了唯一一个没有助手的法医。

他的神情认真，镊子从手指到了这个男人的眼皮，镊子同订书针碰撞，叮叮当当，在这个场景有些渗人，但庄森的声音依旧平和，隔着口罩反而有种被磨砂了的疏离质感，“他眼皮被钉上的时候没有挣扎，手指被钉住的时候同样也没有挣扎，我等会回去要对他的血液进行药物检测了。”庄森抬头冲展耀说的这句话，展耀点了点头，实际上展耀现在困得要命，即使是如此诡异的案件也没能让他的脑细胞完全活跃起来，刚才路上匆忙在24小时便利店买的浓咖啡没来及喝都进了沈浩然的胃里。

有点遗憾。

展耀这么想着，就把手从口袋里拿出来，试图用凌晨的低温让自己保持清醒，这点小动作逃不过白羽瞳的眼睛。“困就回家睡觉，明早案情分析的时候再来。”但可能他的语气有些生硬，也可能是天性使然，展耀下意识地反驳白羽瞳，“没事，我撑得住。”食指扬起来蹭过白羽瞳的耳垂，白羽瞳只是眯着眼睛，语气更加强硬，就连半步都不肯相让：“你看看你，眼皮子都快合上了，还在这里逞什么能，现场你也看过了，回家休息养精蓄锐才能好好破案。”展耀本就因为睡眠不足而有些情绪不佳，白羽瞳几句话轻而易举就将他精心粉饰的得体形象摧毁，展耀下意识双手抱臂，打算开口和白羽瞳争个你死我活。

“死者的舌头被直接用铁钳扯下来的，撕裂伤很明显，这人力气可真大。怎么说呢。。。阿耀，你想的和我一样吗？”庄森的话中间停顿了片刻，好像在思考之后的措辞，他很自然的将沾着血的镊子从死者嘴里拿出来晃了晃，询问展耀的意见。展耀的目光从白羽瞳身上收回，侧脸看向庄森的方向，台灯被其他同事碰的不小心歪晃一下，颓然的光掠过展耀的脸，映出了他上扬的嘴角。“当然，庄sir想说凶手扯下死者舌头的时候他还活着。”

展耀用已经冰凉的食指指尖抵着自己的嘴唇蹭了蹭。庄森对展耀比了一个拇指，但紧接着展耀又陷入了新的思考中：“但我现在想知道的是，为什么保安和Eu的同事目睹案发现场前后不过一分钟，一个人说门关着，另一个却说门开着呢。”

庄森的拇指沾了沾镊子上的血迹，口腔里尚显湿润的血液黏糊糊的在他的橡胶手套上留下痕迹，他看着暗色的血迹漫不经心的回应展耀：“这个问题该由你和白sir去寻找答案，我只是个法医，我顶多能告诉你这个人的舌头还是新鲜的，换言之，他的死亡时间在一两个小时内。当然了，我还是那句话，具体的要等会去之后才能给报告。”庄森连续不断说了这么长一段话，有些累了，摘了手套双手扶着膝盖起身舒了一口气。“哦对了，展博士，这人的桌上少了一样东西，你们应该发现了吧，虽然我只是个法医，但这样东西缺的也太明显了。”庄森说这句话的时候眼底还透着笑意，视线却看向白羽瞳，有些挑衅的意味。

白羽瞳本来懒得搭理他，被他的视线看着却不自在。转头看着庄森说的缺少东西的桌子，刚才这张桌子就被他看了一遍，除了死者的电脑以及一些食品包装袋，一个水杯，一部手机之外没有其他的东西。电脑屏幕上打开的word文档留下了“trolls”这个单词，白底黑字格外显眼，加粗的字体上沾染了飞溅的血液，液体将电脑屏幕组成的一个个色彩像素扭曲放大，红绿蓝混合着蜿蜒成特有的笔画，从字母的下端缓缓淌成一抹凝固的形状。

这个答案呼之欲出。

“没有卫生纸。”白羽瞳和展耀异口同声道。话出口之后，展耀像是抗拒和白羽瞳异口同声这个事实，恨不得将自己刚刚说过的话咽回去，光从他的表情已经读到了这点的白羽瞳，突然说了一句。

天光了。


End file.
